Hitler Rants Parodies Community
The Hitler Rants Parodies Community (HRP Community), formerly known as the Hitler Rants Parodies Chat Room (HRP Chat Room; HRP Chat) was the most active meeting place online for Untergangers and fans of Downfall Parodies. The chat is used daily and all sorts of topics are discussed. It has replaced the former Untergangers Chat, which was founded (and also later closed) by Trapped Antics. It has since been replaced with the now defunct Downfall Parodies Society Chat Room and the new Unterganger Chat Central Discord server. Hitler Rants Parodies Discord The new Hitler Rants Parodies Chat Room was set up on Discord on the 8 August 2016 and has replaced the old Chatango hosted chat room, which was closed on the 5 November 2016. This Discord chat room was seen as a reason for the 5th generation of Untergangers to be created. On the 25th of November 2016 the HRP Discord chat had reached 1000 members, and on 22 February 2018, it has reached 2,000 members. Rules The chat rules are continually being updated to accommodate the ever-changing nature of a public chat being visited by hundreds of people, so they may be changed at any time. *Please show respect for members on this chat and please keep topics to relevant chatrooms. *No advertising other Discord servers, asking people to join or sending DMs to members. *Please keep spam to their respective chatrooms or you will be banned by @The Law Enforcer. *Bots should only be used in the #bots, #deathbattle, #spam, #musicbots-karaoke channels. *Chat in English on all channels except #multilingual, #spam, roleplaying channels, #last-to-post-wins, where other languages are allowed. *Racism, discrimination, hate speech, and anti-Semitism is not accepted here. *Don't disrespect or ignore the mods and admin. *Raiding other servers or talking about raiding other servers is forbidden. *Please keep other server problems off this server. *No causing drama, arguing or provoking other members. *Moderators who abuse their powers or fight with other members will be removed. *Haters are not welcome here and forfeit their rights to be in this server if they talk badly about members here. *Being rude to other members is not acceptable and will lead to you being kicked or banned. Please be respectful to other members. *Don't mock religions and avoid such discussions. *No talking about suicide, anyone with such thoughts should seek help. *If you have any questions or feedback, please ask them in #chatsupport-feedback. *Role rules: **New members can only request the creation of 2 roles. **Members who have been active for one month can request 5 more. **Can only request for 1 role to be created per week. **Can request existing roles anytime. **Can only have a maximum of 30 roles. *If you get 5 warnings from @The Law Enforcer you will be put into #the-hrp-asylum for 60 minutes *If you get 8 warnings from @The Law Enforcer you will be banned. *Moderators can also send members to jail for as long as they deem necessary. *Breaking rules here will lead to a strike. Get 3 strikes and you're banned permanently. Warning: you can get more than 1 strike per ban if you're really bad. **After a kick you will get a strike: ***Strike 1: 1-day ban. ***Strike 2: 1-week ban. ***Strike 3: Permaban. Admin *Hitler Rants Parodies *Jeejeesh (Admin Advisor) Moderators Like the Downfall Parodies Society Chat Room, many of the following moderators have nicknames, as supported by the Discord app. * Nyan Spadeson (nyankitty67) *MFDK *Arben22 *Mr.Ownage *Shia Labeouf *TheLostWarriors Category:Websites Category:Unterganger Interactions Category:Chat Rooms